Memorable Moments
by Katie1
Summary: About Jesse and James, very Rocketshippy. By Katie Z


Jesse's Point of view  
  
'James! James!' I cried as I ran through the dark forest.  
  
I couldn't find him anywhere. Meowth and me had been searching the forest for nearly two hours and there was still no sign of James.  
  
I had to find him. It was all because of those stupid goody goodies. Why did they have to capture him in the first place, why?  
  
It all started when we were trying to capture that stupid Pikachu for the boss. We followed team twerp into the forest. James had fallen over and we had to stop to make sure he was ok. That was when we lost the geeks.   
  
We searched the forest for hours, then we saw Pikachu just standing there in the middle of nowhere and we realised that this was our chance to catch him. So we went over there and he just stood there. We were about to capture him when I suddenly saw a net falling from the tree above. I knew we had fallen into a trap. I told James to run but it was too late. I managed to escape the net by about a centimetre but poor James got trapped in the net.   
It wasn't long before Ash and his other friends appeared. Team twerp quickly legged it taking James with them. I tried to run as fast as I could but soon lost them in the thick undergrowth.  
  
I was starting to get very worried by this moment in time. What if I never saw James again? What if I never get the chance to tell him how I feel, how much I love him?  
  
'Jess do you think we should take a rest now?' said a tired Meowth 'I'm gettin' kinda tired'  
  
'No we have to keep looking. He would do the same for us!', I exclaimed.  
I was not going to let James down even if Meowth kept on moaning. Meowth plodded on but seeing that he was struggling I offered to carry him.  
There must have been a reason why those goody goodies wanted to capture James. They've never wanted to capture him before. I carried on walking, with James in my head all the time. I pictured his beautiful eyes and soft skin. I remembered how he always forgives me whenever I shout at him for doing the wrong thing and how he never actually has a go at me back. If only I knew where he was.   
  
'Jesse, I think I've spotted something!', said an excited Meowth, 'over there in the distance, a camp fire.'  
  
As we neared the camp we could see team twerp who were gathered in a circle round a campfire. I scanned the area trying to find James but he was no where to be seen.  
  
'Meowth, we're gonna have to show ourselves and demand that they release James, from...where ever he is.'  
  
'Ok.', said Meowth,' but as if that'll do anything.'  
  
As we walked in to the clearing the twerps stopped talking. They knew that we were there. They knew we had come for James.  
  
'Ok Ash, where's James?' I demanded.  
'Why should we tell you?' said Ash, we have a mission and James is part of it.'  
'If you don't tell us where he is we'll fight you!'  
  
The twerps gathered in a circle to discuss the matter and decided to fight. If team rocket win they have to tell us where James is.  
  
'Arbok go!'  
  
At first the battle was going really well. Arbok beat the good guys' pokemon by miles. But after that everything started to go wrong and team twerp won. So we still have no idea where James is.  
  
I'm really worried but as we were getting no further we decided to stop and rest for the night and start looking again in the morning.  
  
It was dawn when we awoke and as we had stopped near to team twerp we decided to check out their camp and maybe gather some clues to where James is.  
  
'Meowth, why don't you sneak into their tent and see if you can find any clues?' I suggested.  
  
Meowth was not very happy about this as he was taking a big risk, but it was the only way we could find out where James was.   
Soon Meowth reappeared and said that he has found something. We hurried out of the clearing and hid in some undergrowth.  
In his paw, Meowth had a piece of paper with a picture of team rocket on. It said this:  
  
Wanted-Team Rocket.  
They are Jesse, James and Meowth. If you have seen these pokemon thieves please can you phone this number 01322 556 949.   
  
So that's why team twerp had captured James. They were going to grass us up to the police, but hang on a minute, there is no mention of any police, so maybe there's another reason....  
  
Whatever the reason was, one thing I knew was that I was missing James already. We have to find him we just have to!  
  
I suggested to Meowth that we phone the number on the poster and Meowth agreed that that was a good idea (but ofcouse! All my ideas were nothing short of brilliant!)  
  
As there are not any phone boxes in the woods, we decided to try and find our way out of the forest and find the nearest house. It took us about 2 hours to find our way out of the dense forest but we finally did. We found a house and the kind lady let us use her phone, not even noticing our rocket uniforms.   
  
'Hello, I just wondered if I could speak to James please?'  
  
The person on the other end hesitated for a moment and then said (in a distinct accent) that James no longer lives there. When I got off the phone I had a brain wave. The person I had just spoken to was James' mother and they had obviously wanted someone to capture James so they could get him back home.  
  
'Meowth, we have to go to James' house!'  
'But how?', asked a sensible Meowth 'dat's miles away!'  
  
I explained to Meowth that even if it were miles away we'd have to go there because he'd do it for the rest of us.   
We had little money so we walked for about a mile before it started to get dark. We took a rest by the side of the road and fell asleep there. We woke up at dawn and decided to get a taxi. We didn't have much money so we could only be taken a few miles.  
We walked the last few miles and were very suprised that we hadn't bumped into team twerp.  
  
I always speak to soon don't I? There they were, just ahead of us in the distance.  
  
'Meowth lets follow them and maybe they'll lead us to James.'  
'Seems a good idea to me!' came the reply.  
  
We followed the geeks for what seemed like hours but they lead us to where we were heading anyway. When we got to the big mansion, we hid behind some bushes until team twerp had gone inside. Then we walked round the house trying to find a way in.  
  
We found an open window and from what I could see, it was the kitchen window. We climbed in and Meowth made sure that the coast was clear before we entered the long corridor outside. We could hear voices and they seemed to be heading in our direction so we closed the door and froze. Those were the annoying voices of team twerp and we decided that the best thing to do was to follow them. We didn't know where they were going, but they seemed to know where they were heading. We tiptoed as quietly as we could and kept on track. They lead us down some stairs, which seemed to lead to a basement.   
  
It was dark and spooky in the basement and we couldn't see where we were going. I started calling James' name; quietly at first to make sure team twerp had gone because we had obviously lost them.   
I heard a door slam and it wasn't the one we had come in, it was another door. Meowth called James' name and some muffling noises came as a reply. We followed the sounds but just as we had nearly reached them someone entered the room. It must have been James' mother. Meowth and me hid behind some boxes until she had left the room, taking James with her.  
  
It was getting late and me and Meowth decided to take a rest in the basement. We knew it was very risky, but we had to try and rescue James.  
  
In the morning it occurred to me that we should try and find him over night. That way nobody would be awake to stop us rescuing him!  
  
I discussed it with Meowth and he agreed but had the idea that we should try and find out why James' parents wanted to capture him in the first place, so we used our invisible suits to make ourselves invisible and searched for team twerp and James' parents. We found them all sitting round a table in the middle of a discussion.  
  
'But we know that James doesn't want to marry Jessebell.', said his mother.  
'We'll have to force him!' said his father 'it's the only way he'll learn!'  
  
So that's why his parents wanted him, so he could marry that dreaded Jessebell.   
He'd never marry her that's why he ran away in the first place! But if he's forced to marry her, I'll never get the chance to tell James how much I love him. All my dreams of me and James getting together will remain as dreams. I'll never get the chance to tell him how much I love him. Never.   
I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I imagined James and Jessebell getting married and the thought that it was supposed to be me up there with him, made me burst into tears. Meowth came over to comfort me, I think he knew my feelings for James.  
  
Later in the day Jessebell and James came out of hiding. James looked so upset! I hated that Jessebell for ruining my chances with James and for taking one of the only friends I have, away from me! I hated the way she always commented on the things James did! Always criticising him on the way he walked and the way he did things! I'd never do that to him and I don't want him to change because of her!   
I know I have a go at James sometimes but that's only because I care about him and love him so much. I bet he thinks that we've given up looking for him. Then I suddenly realised that while I was thinking about all this I could have been helping him get out of this mess!  
  
That night Meowth and me went in search for James. That was when everyone else had gone to bed. There were so many rooms in the house; we didn't know where to start so Meowth suggested that we separated.   
As I checked the rooms I had an idea. If I could find the keys to the rooms I could lock that dreaded Jessebell, the parents and team twerp into their rooms so that they could not stop me, Meowth and most importantly James escaping. I searched for the keys in the kitchen, lounge and dining room and was about to start on the bedrooms when Meowth came along and said that he had found something. He had found the keys but they were in the parents' bedroom and he suggested that one of us crept in to get them. I said I would as long as Meowth kept watch. I managed to grab the keys but as we shut the door, his mother woke up.   
I held myself against the door while Meowth tried to find the right key. Finally, just as I had nearly given up in holding the door, Meowth found a key that fitted the lock. He turned it and the door remained locked.   
That was two down now, there were still loads to go!   
We managed to find the room where team twerp were and locked them in too. This was getting good, maybe team rocket were going to win after all.!  
The only people left to find was the stupid Jessebell and my lovely James. When I see that Jessebell I'm gonna show her who's boss!! We searched and searched but there was not any sign of Jessebell.  
  
'Maybe she's in with James', suggested Meowth ' she might be keepin' watch'.  
So we started to call James' name but got no reply.   
Maybe he was gagged or maybe he was just too weak to reply. What if she beat him up? Poor James! How I would hate to see him like that.  
  
'Maybe he's in the basement' I suggested to Meowth.  
So Meowth agreed to look there and we started calling.  
'James, James are you in here?'  
'Jesse is that you?' came a muffled reply.  
  
He had obviously been gagged.  
'James, James it is, it's me, where are you? I can't see it's too dark!'  
'I'm over here in the corner.'  
  
Finally we found him and I had never been so glad to see anyone in my whole entire life! I felt like kissing him, but couldn't because of the gag over his mouth. As soon as we got out of the basement I removed the gag from his mouth. I could see that he had been hit in several places. He had bruises on his arms and a red patch on his face.  
I hugged him and he hugged me back. For that moment I forgot that Meowth was watching and as soon as the hugging had finished, I did what I had wanted to do for a long time. I actually kissed James and I was suprised to notice, that he actually kissed me back!! I could feel his soft wet lips against mine and it was one of the most memorable moments of my life!  
I had also forgotten about Jessebell and she entered my mind when I heard James' parents and team twerp shouting for help.  
  
'James, we have to get out of here!' I exclaimed.  
  
For a moment I stopped and noticed that James was crying and we fell into each other's arms and hugged each other. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I let them fall because I knew that James was crying too.  
  
'Right James we have to get you outa here, come on Meowth'  
  
As we made our way out of the basement I felt James slip his hand into mine.   
We had just come out of the basement when Jessebell appeared.  
  
'And where do you think you're going?' she said.  
'We're going away from here, that's where!' James hissed, 'I will never marry you so you might as well give up!'  
I was really suprised by James' reaction.  
'Just leave James alone will you Jessebell, what's the point in marrying someone who doesn't love you?!' I shouted 'Why don't you just get a life instead of bossing everyone around all the time and trying to change them to how you want them to be?!'  
Jessebell was really taken back by my reaction and couldn't come to terms with it.  
  
Me, James and Meowth made our way down the stairs to the front door, but Jessebell didn't seem to want to stop us and I wondered why.   
As we neared the front door I found out exactly why! She must have had a spare key and released James' parents. We couldn't escape. There must be a way. We were all panicking. Then I had a plan. Suddenly I threw a bottle of red wine, which was on the table, through the window.  
'Quick James out through the window, quickly!'   
  
James and Meowth were out safely all I had to do was climb through the window and I did.   
We all ran through the yard and out through the big gates. I looked behind me and saw that we were being chased. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us until slowly but surely we lost them. We stopped for a rest and by this time it was light.   
'I love you James. I always have and I always will.' I managed, after catching my breath.  
'I love you to Jessica. Thank you for rescuing me. I knew that you wouldn't leave me!'  
And with that team rocket walked off hand in hand (apart from Meowth) in to the bright early morning.  



End file.
